We seek sponsorship from the NIH to support a new and innovative program in the fundamentals and applications of neuroimaging. It is premised on the belief that neuroscientists of tomorrow are likely to require mastery of neuroimaging methods and principles in their work to address the growing burden of neurological disease and to perform the studies that will best advance our understanding of human behavior and cognition. This application includes both T-90 and R-90 components for our pre-doctoral students. The UCLA Comprehensive Neuroimaging Training Program (NITP) seeks to train pre-doctoral students in principles of neuroimaging that are fundamental - common to most or all neuroimaging - in recognition of the rapid changes that have occurred and will continue in imaging technology. They will be exposed to an unusually complete range of imaging approaches from cellular to whole brain, from structural to dynamic and inclusive of advanced multi-modality imaging. Our students will be full participants in the neurosciences interdepartmental program at UCLA, but will benefit from additional specialized course work and experience. The NITP will be both complementary to, and participatory in, existing programs in neurosciences and computational biology already well-established at UCLA. The students will benefit from the large and experience neuroimaging faculty and from courses newly-developed for this program. Responsive to the Short Course opportunities the NITP will sponsor an annual one-week fellowship in functional neuroimaging and an outreach program where the faculty and trainees will deliver content to local schools. We also will hold an annual seminar, directed principally to the lay audience, intended to educate the public on the results and important limitations of neuroimaging. Each of these short course programs will serve important educational objectives for the NITP students, who will serve as facilitators and instructors.